The disclosure relates to machining. More particularly, the disclosure relates to superabrasive machining of metal alloy articles
Superabrasive quills for point and flank superabrasive machining (SAM) of turbomachine components are respectively shown in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,101,263 and 7,144,307. Commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Publication 2006-0035566 discloses a quill having a tip protuberance.